Secrets are Told
by chatchick2b
Summary: Gordo likes Lizzie and is not sure when he will tell her....when will it be? Read to find out! My first story...hope you like it!


"Lizzie!" Miranda said while walking down the hall. Lizzie turned around and said," What is it Miranda?!" Once Miranda got to Lizzie's locker she said," Guess who just bumped into me?" "Who?" Lizzie asked. "Ethan Craft! He totally was not paying attention to were he was going and neither was I! We bumped right into each other!" Miranda said excitedly. "Wow!" Lizzie said. "I can't believe it! You two are freaking out about some guy with almost no brain at all!" Gordo said while walking up to Lizzie and Miranda. "Gordo! What are you talking about?! Ethan does have a brain! ! Maybe not the biggest but he has one!" Lizzie said. "Yea, yea, yea." Gordo said sarcastically.

Then the bell rang. "I guess we better get to class. "C'ya later you guys!" Miranda said while walking off to her class. "Lizzie, I really need to tell you something now that Miranda is gone." Gordo said. "What is it Gordo?" Lizzie asked. Gordo walked closer to Lizzie; about to say something when the announcements came on. The princapal was saying that there was a dance coming up and everyone had to be there. With or without a date!" Oh my gosh!" Lizzie said. "YES!!" Gordo yelled. "What is it Gordo? You're embarrassing me." Lizzie said. "Oh nothing." Gordo said walking off. "I will see you after class!" Gordo said over his shoulder while walking to his class.

Gordo's point of view

"Will I tell her? When will I tell her? I can't believe that I really like Lizzie! I mean, Lizzie is my best friend! Do I really like her as more than a friend?" Gordo asked himself. After class he went to the lunch area outside to meet Lizzie and Miranda.

"Miranda! Miranda come here for a second!" Gordo whispered from a nearby bush. "What is it Gordo?" Miranda asked. "Miranda, I really need to tell you something. Um, well, I like Lizzie as more than a friend. And I really need to tell her without you there." Gordo said. "Ok then. Go on! Tell her!" Miranda said excitedly. Gordo went up to Lizzie and sat down. "Hey!" Lizzie said. "Hey. Um Lizzie. I need to tell you something really important." Gordo said. "Ok. Shoot." Lizzie said while putting a spoonful of macaroni into her mouth. "Lizzie. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. Um, I um, like you more than a friend Lizzie." Gordo said. Then there was a zone of silence from the two. "I don't know if this is a good thing or not but you aren't saying anything. Maybe I should just go." Gordo said getting up from the table. "No! Don't go!" Lizzie said. "I think I should just think about this because I really don't know what to say right now. But don't worry. I am not mad at you for what you feel about me." Lizzie said. "I will talk to you about this tomorrow. I promise." Lizzie said getting up from the table. "Ok. Cool." Gordo said. After Lizzie was gone Miranda came up to the table and asked," So, what did she say?" "She said that she will have to think about it and get back with me tomorrow. Gordo said.

Lizzie's point of view

When Lizzie got home she went to her room and thought about what Gordo had said earlier. "Now that I know how Gordo feels about me, I am having different feelings toward him. Do I like Gordo? What should I say to him tomorrow? I really think I should sleep on it and hopefully I will know what to say by tomorrow. Or I can just go to mom for help." Lizzie said to herself. She went downstairs to find her mom. "Mom. I really need to talk to you." Lizzie said. "What is it honey?" her mom asked. "Gordo told me something that I really am not sure that I wanted to hear. He told me that he liked me more than a friend. And now I am not sure what to tell him." Lizzie said. "Well honey. I think you just think about it and tell him what you feel. Even if you think he might take it the wrong way." Her mom said. "Ok mom. I will." Lizzie said while hugging her mom. Then she went to her room to think about things.

The next day she felt like she was in love. Like she had a boyfriend or something. And it felt good. But the thing was that she did not even know why until she saw Gordo at school.

"Gordo I need to tell you something." Lizzie said. "Ok Lizzie. I know that you might not like me or any...." Before Gordo could finish what he was saying Lizzie leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do I need to say anymore?" Lizzie asked. "No. I totally understand what you are saying." Gordo said with a huge smile. Then the bell rang. They turned to go to class and held hands all the way there.

When they were almost to the classroom, Gordo stopped. He turned to Lizzie and asked,"Lizzie.Will you go to the dance with me?" "Yes Gordo! I was hopping you would ask me that!" Lizzie said excitedly; kissing Gordo on the lips this time. "Great!" Gordo said taking her hand in his and walking to class with Lizzie by his side.

Author Note: Please review!!! It is my first fanfiction story...hope you like it! Review!!!


End file.
